Poketales-Cinderella
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: All she dreamed of was falling in love, and being free from her step-family. He dreamed of being known as more then just the prince. They found eachother one night. Bound by magic and fate their love was eternal...but like all fairytails, it's a long dangerous road to reach a happy ending. Will our maiden and prince be together? Or will they be forever separated?
1. Chapter 1

**Poketales** Story- **Cinderella**, Chapter One **Special Delibird Delivery**

(starring Vulpix/ Ninetales and Mightyena)

**Author notes: This is going to be a series of stories based on pokemon and fairy tales, I got this idea from a movie that turned into a dream so I don't own pokemon or any of the fairy tales I'm using, this is just for my own amusement. Do realize I will be the narrator so don't be surprised if it doesn't go completely by the book, please review and comment.(Also this was made a few years back. Mako)**

Once upon a time there lived one fair pokemon, and she was a Vulpix. Ever since she was young she lived with her wicked stepmother Houndoom, and two ugly stepsister Houndours. Her father Ninetales died of sickness not long after he married Houndoom, leaving Vulpix within her care. For years and years Vulpix worked as a servant for her stepfamily dreaming of the one day she could be free, and fall in love with one that loves her. One day after her daily chores were finished she heard a knock on the door…

"**Hello? Who is it?"** The shy girl pokemon asked.

"**Why hello Miss. I'm Delibird."** beamed the kind old messenger. " **And I've come to deliver invitations for Prince Poochyena's ball. All the information will be in the invitations, I do hope you'll come."** With rushing delight the excited Vulpix thanked the kind pokemon and ran to find her family.

"**Ember, ROAR!" ** said the elder and slightly uglier hound our sister.

"**OW! You meanie take this, Smog!"** Eventually the Houndour sisters daily training turned into a petty squabble as always. Eventually their mother broke up the fight…

"**STOP! That's enough!"** growled Houndoom, she loves her Houndour children and wants them to have a luxurious and easy going life, however with such manners and weak attacks she knows no true and wealthy pokemon would ever fall for them. She scolds her girls. "**Now now, you both need to do better or you'll never evolve and attract any wealthy poke nobles at this rate. You must show grace, beauty, and remain calm at all times." ** With a swift knock on the door Vulpix walks in with the letters in her mouth, enraged Houndoom turns toward her stepdaughter.

"**Vulpix how Dare You! You know better than to interrupt your sisters training, are you just trying to anger me."** The humble child of a pokemon bowed her head towards her stepmother, she never meant any disrespect, however to her mother she never seemed to do anything right.

"**I apologize stepmother, but we just received mail from the royal Delibird, who has sent us-"** before she could continue her sentence, both of her Houndour sisters clawed for the invitations on the floor.

"**Give me I wanna read it!"**

"**No I wanna read it more!"** While the sisters bicker once more, Houndoom snatches the invitations in the air and lays them on the ground to read. Vulpix who remains by the door listens in as well.

_"To all eligible poke maidens, we ask that all come to our royal ball. It will take place within three days at the royal palace. There will be singing, food, refreshments, and battles. And there the Prince will choose his princess, we hope you can attend._

_Sincerely the Royal Family…"_

"**Mother a Ball! We must go, oh we have to evolve by then." **states the older sister.

"**Oh and the prince will choose a bride Squee, ah he'll fall madly in love with me, and we'll get married." **

"**No he'll marry me!"** The Houndours immediately continue their petty argument till a shy voice enters the room.

"**Then that means I'm able to attend also!"** All three heads turn to little Vulpix. Before she loses what courage she has she continues. "**According to the royal invitation I am to go as well. So may I please go stepmother?" ** The two Houndour sisters retort to their little stepsisters comment,

"**Oh yeah sure you can go if you want to clean that badly."**

" **Or maybe she's just dying to embarrass herself, she can't even evolve on her own." **Both sisters start to laugh but stop after seeing their sisters' eyes. Her eyes glow with passion and determination, a look neither sister have ever seen before. With a smirk Houndoom walks up to her stepdaughter and pats her head.

"**Now now girls, be nice to your sister, for she's correct that by royal decree she has a right to go to the ball. However sweetheart, you're not capable of it, you don't battle and you can't evolve without a stone, what hope do you have of being presentable for the ball?"**

"**Please stepmother, I can evolve, I'll be able to…I have enough money to where I can buy a stone, just please let me go too!"** With a sigh Houndoom concedes…at least that's what her children think.

"**Alright Vulpix you can go to the royal ball, but you have to have a fire stone that allows you to evolve and you have to get all your chores done by the time we're ready to leave."** In extreme joy Vulpix jumps up and hugs her stepmother before sprinting out the door. The Houndour sisters stare in complete shock …at least before seeing their mother chuckle evilly.

"**Don't worry girls…even if she does manage to get a stone…she'll never finish all of her chores. Mommy is going to take care of everything…" **

_To Be Continued…_

**Author Notes: Fanfic apparently hates color, otherwise this would be a rainbow of work. For anyone interested in reading the colored chapters please pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella Chapter 2...**Preparation Disaster**

**Author Notes: Yay people are reading ^_^ Thnx, and I don't own fairytale cinderella or pokemon. Cute so far right? I need feedback, especially since Sen refuses to read my poketale series(something about him not liking fairytales or what not) **

**"Alright Vulpix, before tonight you need to re-ash the floor, burn the lawn, battle with your sisters, go buy all the items needed preparing your sisters for tonight, burn my room, burn your sisters rooms, rearrange the living den and of course if you plan on still going you of course need to evolve… I won't let you go and humiliate me in front of royalty…understand?"** asks Houndoom.

**"Yes stepmother, I understand…"** With a stiff nod the wicked pokemon struts away, leaving Vulpix alone to do her chores. She hurries to finish them…

**"I can't believe that witch of a pokemon is making you do all this stuff the night of the ball…oh no wait I can, cause that's how evil she is! And here you are going along with it…come on Vulpix show her your claws."**

"**Eevee it's not like I own the house, and besides I don't plan on being in the spotlight even if I do go. I just want to go somewhere for a change, maybe find someone, I just hope I can get it all done on time…"**

**"I'll help, she never said you had to do it all on your own, just to get it done right? What else do you have to do?"**

**" Stuff you won't be able to do…"** Eevee rolls her eyes, a friend of Vulpix and the daughter of a pokemon items store manager, she does what she can to help Vulpix with her horrible family life. Like Vulpix, Eevee dreams on finding a pokemon that loves, cares and respects her, however if anything she's more stubborn and confident.

**"Oho? Like what?"** retorts Eevee.

**"Burning my stepmother and stepsisters rooms…."**

**"Oh…the one thing I can't help you with…Oh I know, if I evolve into a Flareon I'll be able to help you!"** Like Vulpix, Eevee plans on going to the royal ball…only problem is, she has no idea what to evolve into…like women and clothes, Eevee's in general don't know what to choose.

**"Eevee your not going to evolve into your fire evolution just to help me with my chores, besides even if you did and help me, no doubt my stepmother will have another 20 chores waiting for me…"** In disappointment Eevee collapses on ground, out of ideas to help her good friend.

**"Is that everything? 20 rare candies, 3 bottles of poke- perfume and some poffins? There's not a single firestone on that list? Do you have one?"** With a sigh Vulpix looks down, trying to blink away the tears that are trying to peek out.

**"No…because I opened my big mouth, Houndoom is making me pay for everything so I can't even afford an everstone."**

"**If that's the case then my daughter can afford to give you one for free"** Eevee's mother Espeon states as she comes from the doorway. A kind mother of five, she's always been more then generous to help pokemon in need, and has always thought of Vulpix as family.

**"B-but it's expensive, and you don't have that many…"** Espeon only shakes her head, before replying.

**"I don't see how Houndoom can even think of treating you the way she does, and anyway your family, not to mention you're one of our best customers, you deserve one."** She looks down on Vulpix and rubs her head while smiling faintly. **"Hunny this is probably going to be your one chance to get out there and do what you want, normally the stones sell out fast, with the ball so close those stones will disappear before I finish cooking dinner, please take one." **

She places the stone in the young pokemon's basket. As much as she hates to admit it, Espeon, is right and she is grateful for her second moms kindness.

**"Thank you Espeon, Eevee I'll see you at the ball?"** she asks with a smile.

**"Don't you know it, the sooner you finish those chores the sooner we find our love lives and Party!"** All three pokemon laugh before Vulpix dashes back home, she's only got 2 hours to finish. With the kindness her friends have shown her, she can't give up now…

_2 hours later…_

**"VULPIX! We're leaving…"** says Houndoom, wearing jewels of all colors and shapes. Scurrying behind her are her two daughters, both evolved due to their training(rare candies) and wearing so many ribbons you'd think it was a new breed of pokemon….

**"Stop shoving!"**

**"Well move! I'd like to go and get a hold of the prince before anyone leeches onto him."** Without waiting for Vulpix the three Houndooms begin to walk out to head to the ball…

**"Wait, please wait stepmother I'm coming!"** What was once a child of a Vulpix, is now a beautiful Ninetales. Kind, beautiful and graceful on the inside and out, wearing her fathers prized ribbon. An heirloom given to her before his death, the one thing Houndoom was never able to find or take away from her.

**"I did all the chores given to me and I'm evolved. I can go!"** Whispering to each other the Houndoom sisters utter annoyed disbelief.

**"I can't believe it, there's no way she should've finished!"** Sharply mumbled by the older sister with green ribbons.

**"Don't yell at me, and how on earth did she get a fire stone!? And now she has to come with us…"** States the grouchy younger sister with orange ribbons. In desperation both turn to their mother for help.

At first their mother too looked in disbelief, thinking to herself at the disaster she's created, but then, she takes an evil and terrible risk. She smiles tightly.

**"Well look at you, aren't you…something, you're certainly ready to go to the ball…however do you know how to battle? I won't have you battle and humiliate yourself or your sisters in front of the prince."**

Her now nine tails begin to sway as she says excitedly **"Yes, I'm ready!"** With a shrug the wicked mother puts her plan into action…

**"Alright sweetheart if that's the case, then I guess you would be willing to battle with me before we go. I want to see how capable you are."** A feeling of pride swells in Ninetales, for once her stepmother seems to care about her, not realizing the price or the true reason for the battle.

**"Lets do it!"** shouts the excited pokemon. In the middle of the floor begins their battle, which doesn't last long. She put up a huge amount of strength and effort, but Ninetales loses the match.

Her stepmother constantly hitting her with take downs, firespins and smogs until eventually she collapses on the floor due to poisoning…during the struggle her fathers ribbon lands on the ground not far from her stepmothers reach. Quietly and menacingly Houndoom walks up to the ribbon.

**"Did you honestly think you could defeat me? Your father was a pokemon champion and Contest master, and I was one of his top rivals, you wouldn't have stood a chance against royalty."** While speaking, she stares at the ribbon, reliving the anger, humiliation and pain her husband caused her, though she loved him he first chose another Ninetales over her. In a crushing blow she destroys the ribbon with her foot, ignoring her stepdaughters shriek.

**"You're just like your mother and father…too stupid and foolish to know your place, I should've thrown you out a long time ago. But for now I'll have to settle for this Fire Blast!"** Ninetales wails in pain, never has she ever felt like she was burning, not once had she felt pain so deep that it went to her bones.

By the time Houndoom finished her attack…Ninetales was severely burned and her poisoned condition got increasingly worse…crying on the ground…in no shape to even stand, let alone go to the ball.

With a satisfied sigh Houndoom gathers her nervous looking daughters and walks out of the den. All of the past three days swam through Ninetales's mind as she lays there, sobbing, her tears refusing to leave her. She tried reaching for what remained of her fathers ribbon, before giving up and looks to the stars outside the den.

**"What do I do now…sniff…Eevee's going to be so mad"** Crying and laughing hysterically she just lays there trying not to move. Suddenly the stars start to shine brighter and brighter, eventually becoming so bright that she can't even see…What she finds when her sight returns is something that she never thought would happen…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella Chapter 3- **The Night of Dreams**

**Author Notes: (SPECIAL ALERT) Hey guys wanted to let you know that by next week I won't be able to upload stories due to some stuff going on. So I'm doing as many chapters as possible by the end of this week. Pm's and reviews for my stories would be a nice thing to come back to. I don't own fariytales and pokemon Thank you all**

**"Why hello Lady Ninetales, I'm your Clefairy godmother and I've come to grant you a wish."** The mystical pokemon smiles lovingly at her, Ninetales can only stare in a daze of disbelief.

**" A wish?"** asked the nervous and wounded child.

**"Of course my dear, I heard your wish to the stars, I heard the desire and pain within your heart. And I want to help you. So let's get you ready for the ball."** Ninetales shakes her head sadly, knowing she's in no condition…just as she's about the protest, the Fairy pokemon brings out the fire stone used to help Ninetales evolve.

**"This stone on it's own won't help heal the burns and poison, but…"** with a wink she continues, **"With a bit of magic, it will grant your wish."** The Ancient being once said to be a myth snaps her nails and the once burning red stone changes. Instead of it's fiery bright colors its now a transparent light blue, she holds it out to the sky in front of the young pokemon.

**"This my dear is a miracle stone, it will give you the strength needed to get you to the ball…your wounds will temporarily vanish. Be warned though, this will only heal your injuries temporarily, you have a time limit."**

Ninetales nods in understanding, too surprised and breathless for words. When the stone touches her forehead a light envelopes Ninetales, surrounding her…warming her.

As the Clefairy said all her wounds have healed and what's more is now her fur is as white as the snow and her tails, once a tinted orange have magically changed into a sapphire blue.

Despite so many changes one thing has remained the same. The strong and beautiful passion that glows within her eyes. Now Ninetales can more than happily stand, she nuzzles the pokemon.

**"Oh thank you! Thank you so much, I never thought such a thing could happen to me, I'm so grateful."**

**"Now before you go sweet child you should know that the magic and power this stone has bestowed upon you lasts until midnight…by then you should return home, otherwise your wounds will return and be more sever than it's supposed to. Do you understand?"**

The shiny Ninetales bows her head gratefully and respectfully to the wise one.

**"Yes Clefairy godmother, thank you I will heed your words."** Clefairy beams a dazzling smile before flying off and disappearing from the Ninetales sight.

Left behind is the miracle stone used to transform and heal the pokemons poison and burns, but its size diminished greatly, becoming palm sized.

In honor of the event and of the pokemon who helped her before, she turns the stone into a necklace. Oh how it shines on her and her silk like fur. For the next few hours, Ninetales will finally be free…even if she must face the consequences afterwards.

**"I can't turn back now…Extremespeed"** Off she gallops to the ball.

At the royal ball pokemon of all shapes, sizes and evolutions come to show their power, beauty and respect to the royal Mightyena family. It's here the king and queen have decided that their sons birthday and day of evolution would be the perfect day of celebration.

It is also here that the king wishes for his son Prince Mightyena to fall in love and choose a bride.

The castle has been beautifully designed with flowers and jewels of all sorts. The stars and moon, light the castle as its lights flows through the windows of the exotic palace. To any commoner it's considered a dream, a paradise even.

To avoid being surrounded by the guests, Prince Mightyena accompanied by his closest and most loyal friend Aracanine sit within the shadows, watching everyone enjoy the festivities.

**"Isn't hiding in the shadows kind of pointless when it's your party of which you should be celebrating?"** With a look of guilt Mightyena looks to the crowd.

**"Yes however I don't feel like being trampled on by a bunch of pokemon who only wish to marry me for my wealth. You and I both know that the only reason my parents threw this party is so they could make me find a suitable bride…"**

Sheepishly Arcanine can only nod in agreement.**"At least they're letting you decide…"**

**"That's because every time they tried setting me up with a blind date I either stayed locked in my room or I'd escape the palace. They know better."** The bored prince sighs…

He hates doing such things and worrying his parents, however he doesn't want to marry or be used as a political/social pawn.

**"At this point I don't even see how this is any better then my blind dates…I'm ready to head to my room"** The inferno dog shrugs his shoulders.

**"Well who knows your highness maybe you'll get _'love at first sight.'_ Where you'll just know that girls the one for you. I mean your perfect pokemon has got to be out there somewhere, and I know that when you find her…it'll be something everyone will be envious of."**

**"Haha we'll see Arcanine…we'll see…"** Both smile at each other before glancing at the crowd once more.

As the prince and his friend were talking Ninetales snuck in searching for her friend Eevee, only to realize that she most likely evolved…within the shadows she sees a Flareon and Espeon in sight, by the punchbowl. Being brave she takes the risk.

**"Espeon, Flareon!"** The mother and daughter look around before seeing Ninetales in the dark corner, they rush to her side. In happiness the flame pokemon pounces on her foxy friend.

**"I thought you'd never make it, I was so worried 'Doom for Breath' did something but look at you, you're so beautiful, Mom look!"** Espeon comes up grinning proudly at her two girls.

**"Wow you look incredible sweety, but are you ok?"** She slightly frowns, worrying why it took her so long to arrive. The blue Ninetales takes a deep breath, hoping her friend and 2nd mom would understand what happened…

In hesitation she explains all that had happened to her. The fight with her stepmother, the Clefairy appearing before her to grant her wish, the miracle stone everything. By the time she finished speaking of her tale, her friend laughs in joy.

**"If it wasn't coming from you I'd say you're crazy, but man…"** Flareon shows her sharpened fangs, **"I'm ready to tear apart that family of yours limb from limb, how dare they do this to you?!"** Ninetales pales slightly,

**"Flareon, Espeon please don't tell Houndoom about me being here or the miracle stone, right now she probably thinks I'm home. If she finds out who knows what she'll do to me."**

To Espeon Ninetales is considered as a part of the Eevee family and would do anything to help her, she nuzzles her fox childs cheek and fixes her fur before replying.

**"Of course we won't tell, but two things concern me, one you said this transformation is temporary, how long do you have? And the second thing, when you change back, will your burns and poisoned state return afterwards?"**

**"The Clefairy said that the magic will last till midnight, and I'm not sure about my condition, I know she warned that after I change back that if I do anything drastic my condition can get worse, so it's most likely the case."**

All three pokemon go into silence, wrapped in each others own personal thoughts. Finally Ninetales breaks out of her thoughtful mood.

**"I'm going to get some fresh air, it's a beautiful night to gaze at the stars, besides the last thing I need to do is bump into my step family…"**

**"Do you want one of us to come with you?"** Asks Flareon. Ninetales shakes her head, the last thing she wishes to do is ruin her friends good time and worry her.

**"No I'll be fine."** She smiles to them,** "Last I recall you wanted to find Mr. Right, right? Go battle, munch on some stuff, I'll just be outside."**

**"Ok, yell if you need me or mom, and we'll be your knights in shining armor."** At that three chuckled before Ninetales walked out…into the unknown…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella Chapter 4- **The Fateful Encounter**

**Author Notes: I'm glad to see people enjoy my stories ^_^ I don't own pokemon nor cinderella**

**"My son what are you doing standing in a dark corner…you should be out mingling, aren't you having fun?"** The king Mightyena asks…despite his strict posture and traditional views of life, he feels deep concern for his son and heir to the throne.

**"No father, I'm sorry but I don't even want to be here…no one here seems of any interest to me."** The father huffs at his son's response,

**"Nonsense, I'm sure there are several poke maidens here who would be more than suitable for you…you just have to look closer. After all that's how I met your mother."** Like he has done to his son, the King's father had held a royal ball where he met and fell in love with his wife the queen.

Just before the Prince was able reply to his father the Houndoom sisters spotted and ambushed the prince…

**"Oh it's the prince tehee, your so handsome aha."** The elder sister during her haste to get the prince's attention knocks Arcanine over to the side…just as the prince was about to turn around to flee the younger, slightly prettier sister blocks his path.

**"Just look at those eyes, that fur, and so incredible too, tehehe."** Both of the ugly Houndooms giggle stupidly, leaving the prince more miserable than before. The king and Arcanine seeing the two hounds manage to sneak away abandoning the poor prince in his dire need.

**" I see you're looking a little green my son, are you feeling alright?"** The royal queen and a Mightyena of strength and beauty, came to her sons rescue. Looking at his mother and seeing her understanding expression, the grateful son puts his acting skills to use.

**"Yes I-I'm sorry but I don't seem to be feeling well, please excuse me."** With a sarcastic bow he dashes away, escaping the terrible duo. The two look terribly concerned and had the son not run away so fast, the two would've probably chased and tackled him for his attention.

The queen smiles coldly at the two "maidens" apologizing for her sons "rudeness" before searching for her husband for his nightly scolding, leaving the two sisters in the shadows.

While the queen was distracting 'Tweedal Doom' and 'Tweedal Boom', the prince was able to escape to the back gardens. He looked up to the sky in question, but the stars and full moon give him no answer. Feeling depressed he walks on…until he hears a voice, as gentle and natural as the wind.

It's soft, and faint, hearing such a beautiful sound, he follows it finding the flower cliff at the edge of the palace. There he sees the moon, the stars and the silhouette of Ninetales singing…nervously he approaches her, not sure what to say.

Hearing something behind her the shy Ninetales looks back gasping, before bowing her head respectfully.

**"Your Majesty!"** She looks down, not daring to show any disrespect to the prince, for she did not expect anyone to find her, especially not royalty. The Mightyena prince looks at her shocked, he questions why such a beautiful creature would dare bow for him.

**"Lady Ninetales, why do you bow to me?"** At his confused tone she glances up at the dark noble.

**"Because you are royalty, and because of that I must show proper respect."** Her words so soft, yet had so much meaning…she is different from the others, humble...compassionate.

**"You do not have to bow to me, there is no need…may I join you."** The Ninetales blushes timidly and looks away so he does not see her expression.

**"Y-yes of course your highness, but if I may ask, why do you choose to be here?"** Puzzled the young lord looks at her, in her eyes is such a strong spirit, a gentle heart and stubborn soul, he could look at her eyes alone forever.

**"What do you mean my lady?"**

**"Why do you choose to be here, instead of inside, is it not your celebration?"** With a shrug of his shoulders Mightyena takes a few steps forward before boldly sitting right next to Ninetales and gazes upon the starry sky before answering her question.

**"I do not wish to be there, not with all those pokemon expecting so much of me…to them I'm the future king of the throne, I'm some noble they wish to marry…not someone…average or normal."** At his response the young Ninetales stares at the dashing prince, not with an expression of confusion, or pity, but of understanding.

**"I don't think anyone is average or normal your majesty, I think everyone in their own way has a gift or ability to make something of themselves. It's not appearance, status or wealth that brings out a pokemons true heart. And I think many do not understand that"**

Mightyena smiles at her, not a tight smile he normally wears around guests, but a true one, a smile that is as bright and warm as the sun.

**"Thank you Milady…"** Embarrassed by her own words she turns her head away trying to calm her beating heart. It's then Prince Mightyena feels something, maybe Arcanine was right when he said he'd fall in love. For it's there that the Handsome pokemon rises to bow before the beautiful maiden.

**"Would you care to battle with me Lady Ninetales?"** In Joyful delight Ninetales stands to face the prince.

**"I would be honored your Majesty…you may start the first attack."** A grin spreads across the royal princes face, it's a grin that for the first time seems natural.

**"As you wish Milady…Take this, Shadow Ball!"** An orb or dark energy blasts through the air, barley engulfing Ninetales…in determination she begins to counter.

**"Flamethrower attack!"** It was a long and enduring battle, attack after attack, there was blocking, dodging until, it eventually became a stalemate. Both were surprised and impressed at each others strength and skill. They were having a wonderful time, the two pokemon were stubborn and willing to happily fight till dawn.

However just as Ninetales was ready to summon her most powerful move, the clock struck 11 pm. She only had an hour to run home and beat her stepfamily before the magic of the miracle stone wore off. With the realization of the time, she stops dead in her tracks.

**"Oh no, I'm late! I'm sorry your Majesty but I must go!"**

**"Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"** Time had passed so fast that he didn't realize either, but seeing her distress, his expression turns to one of great concern. Strangely he has never had such emotion for any other pokemon, except maybe his family, nor has he ever felt such a deep connection he has with the majestic Ninetales.

**"Y-yes, no, oh maybe, I have to return home, I'm so sorry your Highness."** With a quick and deep bow the mysterious Ninetales uses Extremespeed to rush home. In her haste her necklace with the miracle stone falls off, landing before the prince…from there he stares off to the distance, praying to meet her again …

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Cinderella Chapter 5-**Dawn Of A New Flame**

**Author Notes: Yay I have reviews ^_^ Thank you all, you're all really making me feel better(i gotta cold, bleh) Don't own Pokemon or Cinderella enjoy :3**

Ninetales was lucky, very lucky…for even without the miracle stone in her possession, she was able to return to her home with 10 minutes till midnight, and was well ahead her stepfamily. Whom at that time were so caught up into trying to impress the king and queen, that they didn't see her sneak away from the celebration.

The exhausted pokemon climbed into her bed and rested…by the time her family would come back, she would be back to normal. Tonight was perfect, she had a wonderful magical time. However, her only regrets were leaving his royal majesty and losing the miracle stone. The prince became the center of attention in her mind, there was not one thought that didn't have him in it.

**"NINETALES! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"** 10 minutes had passed so quickly, the now normal non blue Ninetales tried to get up and obey her stepmothers demands…but she couldn't move. The poison and burns had come back, oh how she suffers, she can't even speak. The angry Houndooms climb up to her room ready to incinerate the pained pokemon.

**"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! WHY I OUGHT TO-"** Before the evil stepmother could finish her threat she sees the state her stepdaughter is in. Now remembering the wounds she gave her, it's no wonder the poor thing didn't reply or go down the stairs. Houndoom herself, as cruel as she is, even she felt guilty for what she had done…but not that guilty to apologize.

With a huff…and a breath of fire she stalks off passing her daughters within the hall, awaiting another blowout.

The two look at their stepsister to find the wounds that Ninetales received have gotten 10 times worst…its so severe that she could possibly die from them. They walk away instead of helping…they pretended, acted like nothing ever happened, leaving her to her death.

At the palace the prince has also done nothing but daydream, ever since he saw Ninetales leave not a single second passes without reliving his night with her. The stone that the beautiful pokemon dropped is now in his possession, hoping it could maybe help him find her.

His parents, the king and queen look at their son, questioning what has happened to him.

**"I've called the doctors, and they say nothing is physically wrong with him, I've interrogated Arcanine, but he says he doesn't know, and our son refuses to answer me. What do I do my dear…"** His royal majesty feels great shame, not knowing what to do to help his only son. The queen is taking her sons condition less seriously.

**"My love I think you're worrying over something very little, it does not seem to me that our son is ill, or hurt even."** With interest the king looks to his wife.

**"What do you think it is then?"** she smiles humorously at her husband now realizing what ails her child.

**"I've seen that look and reaction on you my dear, that day dream like stare, that soft sigh, the light blush that appears on his cheeks ever now and then. My king your son is in love…and now that he has falling in love he won't snap out of it until he sees her again."**

**"Your right! We must find this girl immediately…however who was it, he disappeared for so long, only to reappear past midnight, as most of our guests were leaving."** Both parents wrapped their minds trying to imagine the perfect girl who put their son into such a state. Neither could think of a single guest they met that could've had an opportunity to meet with him. For now all they could do was watch over their child and hope he finds his love once more.

**"You know you're worrying the whole palace right? Everyone's in a frenzy…"** The only person who could really get prince Mightyena out of his love struck condition was Arcanine.

**"Yes, I know I know but I can't help it, I just can't get her out of my head."**

**"Who was she?"**

**"She was a blue Ninetales, when I first met her I felt as if I had been asleep for a long time only to just wake up. She entranced me, she didn't look at me like some possible noble of whom she can marry, she looked at me as me."** A shiny pokemon is rare enough but a Ninetales?

A pokemon thought to have magical powers of which could even place curses and live up to a thousand years? Ninetales are considered pokemon myths or fantasies, but seeing Mightyena this way, it was obvious that no ordinary pokemon maiden could've impressed him.

**"Hmm…I'll see if I can find her, I'm sure my girlfriend will at least have some information on her."** Now completely sane the prince looks to his best friend in surprise, for Arcanine was never truly the type to go out and find a girlfriend. The striped dog pokemon grins mockingly at his friend.

**"Surprising right? You're not the only one who fell in love. During the ball-"**

**"After you abandoned me you mean…."** Sheepishly Arcanine winces, knowing Mightyena would be mad and wouldn't forget…

**"Right, after I left you to those obnoxious Houndooms, I saw this pokemon battle, it was between a Jolteon and his sister who was a Flareon. It was incredible, never had I seen such a beautiful pokemon, in my eyes she was an angel….but so much more. She showed such ferocity that I just had to battle with her. From then on we've been together…I was gonna tell you but you had such a stupefied look on your face."** A paw-Arcanines face.

**"Hey hey chill out, anyway, her family also owns a store so maybe she can give us some info to help you find your girl, just leave it to me."** With a wink towards his hopelessly love struck prince he goes off.

**"Isn't this a surprise…what are you doing here Arcanine, here to meet my father? Here to argue with my brothers?"**

**"It's good to see you too Flareon, as happy as I am to see you and would love to stay and have lunch with Umbreon and the rest of your family, I have a question."**

**"Fire away"** Smirking at her own pun.

**"It's about the prince…at the night of the ball he met and fell in love with this blue Ninetales, and ever since she left, the prince has been in a love daze and we can barely snap him out of it. My question is do you have any info on her?"** Flareon doesn't reply for a while…thinking back to the night of the ball, realizing why she didn't see her good friend for so long, and why she possibly hasn't heard from her. Finally she speaks to herself momentarily forgetting her boyfriend standing there.

**"So that's what happened to her…"** shaking her head to clear it, she turns her attention to Arcanine.

**"That blue Ninetales in a friend of mine, lets go see her."** she sprints to her house to tell her brothers to take over. All four groan, not wanting to do it, but eventually her eldest brother Vaporeon comes out to watch the shop. Both flame pokemon make haste to speak with Ninetales.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Cinderella Chapter 6-** A Race Against Time**

**Author Notes: Hey last chapter for this story T_T But worry not for I Mako have 2 1/4 stories more finished that I can put on here. **

At last Arcanine will meet Mightyenas mysterious girl, an energy of excitement courses through his body as his girlfriend Flareon knocks on the door. What she find however is not her best friend Ninetales, but one of the Houndoom sisters…she tries to shut the door. Only now Flareon is in no mood for such rejections…

**"Where's Ninetales!?"** not a question…but a demand…the Houndoom pales, knowing if she didn't choose her words wisely she'd be screwed,

**"Um…not here?"** Not very convincing, eventually Flareon makes her way in forcing the nervous pokemon to bring them to Ninetales room. From there the dark pokemon scurries away. The two flamed pokemon enter the room…not knowing what to expect.

**"Oh no…Ninetales! What happened to you?! Are you ok?"** Flareon rushes to her friends side, panicking…never, not once in her life has she ever seen such horrible injuries…its been a week since the ball, a week since Houndoom battled her. Ninetales barely had the energy to open her eyes…within them is so much pain, it was enough to bring tears to Flareons eyes.

**"What has that witch done to you…"** Arcanine feels sick looking at the pokemon…seeing her state…its too horrible to describe. He bows his head to the ill fox, Ninetales sees the gesture…tries to return the manner, but can only nod.

**"What happened to your stone? Ninetales you said the Clefairy changed your stone and that it can slowly but surely heal you, where is it?"**

**"I-I-I don't know…when I w-was battling I had it, but I lost it a-after."** Desperation fills Flareons heart. It's bad, if Ninetales doesn't get the stone and medical treatment soon…she won't make it. Though Arcanine doesn't clearly understand the conversation between the two, one thing came to his thought. He speaks up…

**" Is it a small blue stone?"** Flareon whirls at him,

**"Yes, it was originally the fire stone that Ninetales used to evolve, but after 'Doom for Breath' battled and injured her, a Clefairy came and changed her stone, it healed her wounds and even changed her into a shiny. The effect lasted till midnight, but wait how do you know? Where did you see that stone?"**

**"Prince Mightyena…I remember talking to him in his room and, and I saw the stone around his neck, when I asked him about it, he said the Ninetales he was with dropped it as she was running home."** Taking a deep breath Flareon rises and glances one more time at her poke friend…

**"Arcanine go to the prince, I don't care what you have to do or say but tell him to come and to bring that stone…that stone and my dads medicines may be the only thing that can save her, GO!"** With a sense of fear and determination both pokemon use Extremespeed, Flareon to get her father, with the medicine and Arcanine to get the prince and the stone…they can only wish Ninetales can survive long enough…

**"Mightyena, we have to go now!"** In the princes room he awakes to Arcanine, there he sees his friend exhausted and wearing a look of desperation.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"That Ninetales you battled with at the ball…she's a friend of my girlfriends and she's dying, we need you and we need that stone she dropped. It may be the only thing that saves her! I'll tell you the whole story on the way but we have to go now! Otherwise she won't last"**

The pair leap toward the Houndoom house, though Mightyena doesn't know the full story, he doesn't know what happened exactly that night, but one thing he does know…is that he can't live without her.

At the Houndoom household the prince and his friend arrive to find Flareon and her father Umbreon locked outside. Seeing their arrival, Flareon breathes a sigh of relief.

**"Thank goodness you guys are here…they locked us out and won't let us in, we're running out of time, did you bring the stone?"** The prince nods revealing the stone around his neck, he approaches the door.

"**Lady Houndoom Let us in immediately, that is an order of the prince!"** Fast as a hurricane the Houndooms open the door to let the prince and his friends in…even though they did not want to, the mother knew that refusing the prince would resolve in serious consequences…from there the party of pokemon rush up to Ninetales room.

She's barely breathing now, the poison has spread all throughout her body, her burns and other wounds have become infected…fear courses through Mightyenas body at the sight of his beloved, so weak and so ill.

**"Is there anything you can do sir? "** Hoping Umbreon and his medicines will save her…in grief and sorrow the moonlight pokemon shakes his head.

**"No son not even my strongest of antidotes will make a dent…"**

**"Your majesty the stone! Give her the stone, maybe it'll save her!"** cautiously the dark prince place the miracle stone on Ninetales…nothing happens, Flareon in despair cries on Arcanine, everyone giving up…to them, they were too late. Ninetales opens her eyes and smiles…

She feels the pull and knows she doesn't have long, but the last thing she'll see in life is the ones she loves and those who love her. She closes her eyes waiting…seeing that sad smile, Mightyenas heart breaks, gently he kisses her, wanting to at least say goodbye.

Suddenly a blue light flashes from the stone on Ninetales, once more engulfing her in a beam of soft warm light. Just as it had done the first time all of her injuries vanished and her strength returned. Her regular colored fur became as white as snow and the tips of her tails all gained a blue tint.

She's alive…that's all they hoped for. In Joy Mightyena nuzzles and kisses her again not caring for the audience behind him. Tears came out of Flareon, Arcanine and Umbreon, of happiness and relief this time…

After their moment the prince helps Ninetales to her feet being cautious not to hurt her, and takes her weight. The stone that saved her stops glowing and instead starts floating, a magical image of Ninetales Clefairy godmother appears.

**"Well done you two ^_^ the miracle stone has fulfilled its purpose, Ninetales your wounds have been fully healed permanently this time, and your blue color will stay. I do hope you'll invite me to the wedding you two, ta, ta."**

With a wave of her hand the image disappears and the stone lands softly on the ground…now that Mightyena and Ninetales have found one another once again, they will never be apart.

Of course they got married, Umbreon walked both of his daughters down the aisle, Flareon to Arcanine, and Ninetales to Mightyena, where both families were more then happy to see their children together.

And by family I meant the Eevee family, for the stepmother and stepsisters were arrested, for abuse, neglect and for leaving Ninetales to die, and anyway…the bad guys always deserve something in the end, and it sure ain't going to be good.

Ninetales along with her love and husband Mightyena, she became the new queen, where the kingdom flourished under their reign, and as it's supposed to be, they lived Happily Ever After…

**THE END…(At Last)**


End file.
